Fond of you
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Kili saves Arwen's life and Elrond is very grateful, to treat his injuries Elrond takes Kili to Rivendell where he has the time of his life and leans their language . Thorin reacts badly to this and it doesn't go down well.. HURT Kili in next chapters with a bit of everything thrown in!
1. Chapter 1

**One**_** chapter story, hope you enjoy x please drop in a review, thanks! X**_

Kili was bored. Being a dwarf at his young age he wanted something fun to do so decided to use the excuse of "Can i go look fire wood" and his puupy dog eyes at his uncle Thorin to get out of cleaning the dishes.

Kili boredly kicked a stone, no decent wood there so he grabbed a few sticks and three logs. He had only been gone ten minutes so wasn't in a hurry. He heard a scream, a woman's scream. He was about 100 metres from camp, too far back to get help so he jogged to see what was happening.

An elvish girl with long dark hair tumbling down her back lay screaming on the ground as a giant spider crept towards her. She wore a long scarlett dress.

Without a second thought, Kili took out his bow and shot the creature. It recoiled and hissed. It jumped at Kili causing a long gash on his arm, he shot again. The spider collapsed down with a hiss, The woman gasped. She was beautiful, Kili helped her up.

"I'm Kili" he smiled, "I'm Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond" she smiled. Hooves sounded and before Kili could blink 10 white horses galloped up, elves on all of them.

A tall elf, in the centre, jumped of his horse. "Arwen, my daughter, are you okay? We heard screaming" he walked upto Arwen. "Yes Adar, the spider was attacking and i was disarmed...if it wasn't for Kili here i would have died" she gestured to Kili who stood silent.

"Thankyou, are you a dwarf?" The man said. Kili laughed, "Well, if I'm not then I'm just really small" he chuckled. The man smiled, "I am lord Elrond, forgive me but besides the height you look nothing like your kin" Elrond smiled.

"Thankyou, thats a good thing" Kili joked, Elrond and Arwen laughed and some riders smiled. "You are young are you not, why are you out here alone?" Elrond asked.

"I am with A company, the camp is not far from here...i am nephew of Thorin Oakensheild" Elronds eyes flickered briefly.

"Ah, i see...You look much like him Kili, Just no beard and younger" Elrond smiled, Kili chuckled. He liked Lord Elrond. "My brother and uncle will be wondering where i am, i should get back" .

"Let us ride to Rivendell, your losing blood from that injury...take it as a thankyou for saving our daughter" Elrond said, he liked this dwarf.

"We will send word to your uncle as soon as you arrive" Elrond reassured. "Okay, i cannot stay long" he said. Kili climbed on his own pony and rode to Rivendale.

* * *

Fili looked around, he was on edge. Thorin was too, "Where is that boy?" he snapped. "He's been gone for an hour" Fili said worriedly.

"Right, Ori and Balin stay here, we are looking for my nephew" Thorin said, everyone began to get up. "I'm gonna kill that Boy"muttered Thorin.

* * *

Kili winced as the healer stitched up his gash. "You baby" she joked, Kili grinned. His uncle had said Elves where horrible but no one had given him a horrible look or said anything, just smiled and greeted him.

Elrond had even sent for his weapons to be sharpened and more arrows. "Okay Kili, you need to rest the arm. I have put ointment on to stop infection" smiled the healer who's name was Minerà.

"Okay, although the perfume was not needed" Kili smirked, Minerà had sprayed the scent of pine on Kili. Kili was cleaned up and cooed over by Minerà and Arwen.

"Stop! Ew...if you spray me with _that _again i will leave" Kili dodged the spray of perfume. Arwen laughed, Elrond came in with a seravnt who had his weapons and coat that Elrond had repeatedly insisted on mending. Kili said he felt he was taking advantage but Elrond just laughed.

Kili was liking it here. "Word has been sent to your uncle, a dove with a letter" Elrond said. Kili nodded and looked at his leather coat that was as good as knew. " How? How did you get it like that?" Kili was amazed.

Arwen laughed. "Secret" Minerà tapped her nose. Elrond left Kili, "No, Lord Elrond don't leave me with them!" Kili begged, "They insist on making me smell like a fresh pine!" Elrond smiled and gave Kili a sympathetic look then left.

"Okay, Arwen? Let's make Kilis hair fluffy" Minerà grinned. Arwen loved Minerà childish ways, she was so unlike an elf in talk and behavior.

"Okay Minerà" Arwen said, 'Uncle get here fast' Kili prayed jokingly.

* * *

Thorin and the company regrouped after an hour of searching. Fili was panicking, they stood by the fire when a pure whit dove landed on Thorins sword. A small letter tied to it's leg.

The company fell silent and confused. Throin picked the letter off and the dive flew away.

'_Thorin Oakensheild,_

_Your nephew Kili is at Rivendell, he saved Lady Arwen from an attack and was wounded doing so. _

_He is alive and well, Many thanks._

_Lord Elrond, Rivendell'_

Fury burned through Thorins veins and he snarled and screw the letter up. "Whats wrong Thorin?" Balin asked, "Kili is at Rivendell" he snarled, resulting in many angry whats and curses.

"WHAT!" yelled Fili. "He was injured saving _Lady Arwen _and is at Rivendell" Thorin growled, more angry outbursts.

"If they have harmed my nephew..." Thorin growled. "We need to get to Rivendale" said Fili.

"I know the way" said a voice, the company turned to see Gandalf standing there. "You must not go wishing violence" he warned. "Just take me to my nephew" Thorin snarled. The company was furious their youngest member was with _elves._

* * *

"Would you like to learn elvish Kili?" asked Arwen. "Oh...uncle would be furious" Kili looked down, "secretly! Come on!" Minerà grinned. "Fine" Kili reluctantly agreed.

The fine and basic greetings and phrases were taught, Kili's young and keen memory served him well. Elrond was very fond of Kili, he had been here only a few hours and they knew he was cheerful, cheeky and caring.

The elves were amazed at his elvish features, nose, build, archery skills and fluency in their tongue. "Okay now say your own sentence" Minerà smiled.

Kili thought about this, If his uncle was to find out Thorin would slaughter all the elves in Rivendale. "Okay..." Kili spoke fluent and both girls where shocked. "What did you say Kili?" Minerà grinned.

"I said, Arwen is more fair than any elf and Minerà is more sweeter than a cherry" Kili grinned, proud of himself. "Cherry! It could have been a strawberry!" Minerà laughed.

Elrond came in, "We would like you to dine with us, Gandalf had sent word they will be here by tomorrow" Elrond said, Kili smiled and Arwen lead him into the dining room, Minerà and Kili trying to trip eachother up as they went along.

Kili was in heaven! He of course ate with manners (Another thing he was similar in with Elves). The only problem was no meat. Kili enjoyed the salads and bread, he sipped at the wine like Arwen taught him and it tasted better than gulping it down. The small cakes were great and a huge fruit bowl brought out.

Kili told them all about the Blue mountains, still not telling on there quest. Arwen and Elrond told him off the woodlands and Valinor.

Elrond was impressed with his small Elvish phrases and ability to pronounce them perfectly.

After a long and cheerful night, Kili was sent to a guests chamber. He was given a bottle of some liquid that cleaned his mouth and he almost vomited at the strong taste. He had to admit it made his mouth feel better.

He walked onto the balcony and listened to the waterfall, he wondered how the elves didn't need to pee with the water tumbling all day and night.

He could just peer of the top, feeling incredibly small. He thought how beautiful Rivendell was, he breathed in the air. Missing his brother badly he walked back in and sat in the bed.

He sighed in comfort. The bed was soo comfy and duck feather pillows were heaven. After a few thoughts about his friends, uncle and brother he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Fili could hardly sleep, he missed Kili and needed to know he was okay. Elronds note wasn't very specific. He shifted and found his uncle staring out on the cliffside. Fili walked over to him.

"Are you okay uncle?" Fili asked, "Yes...i just want to know if my nephew is okay" Thorin said, "They wouldn't...hurt him would they?" Fili asked.

"Maybe if he was in Mirkwood, Rivendell...I'm not sure Fili, maybe...maybe not" Thorin sighed. "Lord Elrond would not harm young Kili" said Gandalf, he was smoking his pipe.

"Elves...are unpredictable" Thorin scowled, "Elrond is a dear friend of mine" Gandald said, "Kili is not your nephew, he's mine and everyone know how the elves betrayed us" Thorin snarled. Gandalf sighed and put his pipe away.

"Sleep Fili, you will need it" Fili would protest but he was getting tired. He slipped under the blankets and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kili woke up to sunshine and the sound of birds and the waterfall. He yawned and sat up, his bed still comfy as a cloud. Be winced when he stretched his injured arm, it was healing well but would leave a faint scar.

Kili was barefoot when he stepped on the floor, he walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. He was in awe how Arwen and Minerà lived this life every day. He walked back in and into the bathroom, a bath was drew and it was justvthe right temperature and it had..._bubbles! _Kili felt like a baby again and happily soaked in the warm bath.

He reluctantly cleaned his mouth twice with the vile liquid he was sure was given to him for a prank then put his clothes on, newly washed and smelt like pine. He felt guilty, he was being doted upon on and no doubt the company would give them grief, especially his brother and much worse...Thorin.

Minerà and Arwen came and greeted Kili, they went down to breakfast, Both Elven women teaching the young dwarf more Elvish. Kili had also never had a finer breakfast, fruits, pastries and hot steaming cups of tea and herbal mixtures.

After the filling breakfast, Minerà and Kili toured the gardens and waterfall, teaching and speaking Elvish. Minerà golden waves dancing around and her laughter filling the garden. Arwen and Elrond looked on from a distance.

"I have grown very fond of young Kili, he is so lively, cheerful and sweet. I shall miss him Adar" Arwen said sadly to her father. "I know my dear daughter, Kili is a fondness to have around, He must leave eventually though" Elrond said and led his daughter away. "spend what time with him you can, you may see him again though".

Kili had some archery tips and practice from some of the archers. Minerà and Him spoke conversations in Elvish, limited but They were amazed at how much and how fast he had learnt. Kili and Arwen luaghed and battled with their swords, Elrond spoke of the history between elves and dwarves. Kili was having fun.

Minerà sat with him on the stone bench in the gardens. "Think of me when you leave, Have this" She took a golden chain out and gave it to Kili, it was light and simple with Tiny patterns in the links. Carefully crafted. "It will bring you luck when you need it, light in the darkness and when you blow on it, i will hear your words" she whispered and closed Kilis hand around it. They began teaching more Elvish and Kili silently put on the golden chain.

* * *

Gandalf walked across the plain. A large rock stood out with a cave underneath, a passgae to Rivendale. "We are here, do not speak, i shall talk" Gandalf said sternly and lead them into the cave.

The passage was small and they barely squeezed through. They moaned and pushed, Thorin and Fili behind Gandalf. "Stop!" called Gandalf. They poured through a crack and saw a beautiful sight. Bilbo gasping. Flowers blossomed, waterfalls sounded and it was the most beautiful place Bilbo had ever scene.

"Follow me" said Gandalf. They walked along the bridge and to an opening. A fair haired elf walked out, Greeting in elvish Gandalf and the elf smiled. "You have come for Kili" the elf smiled.

"Yes! Where's my brother?" Fili snapped harshly. Thorin stepped forward with a glare. "Kili is fine, I shall get lord Elrond" the elf left. Gandalf Fili a look he didn't care for.

"If That boy is harmed, saving an elf!" Dwalin growled, the others mumbled in agreement.

Elrond reappeared, A beautiful dark haired girl next to him. "Thorin Oakensheild, welcome. You have come for your nephew" smiled Elrond. "He saved my life, i have grown fond of Kili" The girl said. They guessed she was Arwen.

"Where is my nephew?" snapped Thorin. Arwen looked surprised. "He was getting his weapons with Minerà" Elrond said. Throin continued glaring followed by The rest of the company, Filibon edge again.

They heard a girl laugh and saw Kili and a golden haired girl walk down the steps.

To the company's horror Kili was speaking Elvish. Kili hasn't noticed them as they were hidden behind, Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen.

The company could see and hear everything. The girl said something in Elvish and Kili fluently replied in Their tongue.

Arwen stepped back with Elrond and Kili froze, paling. The company was staring at them. "Uncle I-" "Kili...why are you speaking Elvish?" Thorin tried to remain calm.

"I-I...I-" Kili didn't know what to say. "I taught him, we are close friends" at the last words the company gasped. "You do not teach my Nephew your twisted ways! It is bad enough he risked his life for an elf but to learn the language!" bellowed Thorin.

Kili jumped, Arwen stood up straight, angry. "How dare you! Kili is his own person Thorin Oakensheild! He can do as he pleases!" Arwen said through clenched teeth.

"You've twisted his mind" Dwalin growled, Kili noticed Fili. He Looked at him and Fili barged out and the brothers hugged. "What does it matter, we can discuss it later. Lets go" Fili said. Thorin glared and then Grabbed Kilis arm to pull him.

Minerà grabbed Kili back. "Remeber the chain, talk to me" she whispered in Elvish. "I will, goodbye Arwen, Elrond and Minerà, thanks for everything" He replied in Elvish.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin grabbed Kili and pulled him away. Kili winced.

* * *

The darves swarmed around Kili as soon as they left the cave. "Are you okay?" Fili asked. "Fine, I'm sorry" he said. "Why?" Thorin snapped.

The company silenced. "We find you speaking Elvish and socialising with them" he said, "I'm sorry, i don't know what came over me, they are my friends I-" murmurs cut him off. "We will forget about them, We have a quest" Thorin said, A few slaps on the back set Kili off in a near good mood. Fili was by his brothers side twenty four seven after that.

Thorin watched Kili with sadness and anger. He was hardly eating his stew, Fili was listening to him tell about Rivendale and Thorin hated the way His eyes sparkled when he did so.

The company was happy to have him back. "Oh and Fili, we had fruits, pastries, tea and herbal mixtures! I woke up and had a hot bath, i had a balcony and-" Thorin cut him off mid sentence.

"STOP! I will not have you Ramble on about elves! They betrayed us, you are befriending our enemy!" He snarled.

"They are not our enemy! I made friends with them! They welcomed me! We laughed and joked! And i enjoyed learning Elvish!" Kili yelled.

Thorin and him were almost in eachother's faces. "They are betrayers! They are not your friends! If you speak one word of that language i will-"

"You will what? Hit me! They are genuine people! I was wary at first but i got to know them!" Kili shouted. The camp watched in silence.

"No! You will never see them again! I will not have my nephew befriending Elves!"

"Why? I am more like an elf!" gasps in the company sounded. "I am picked on for my looks! My bow skills! My elvish features! I wish I'd never left that palce!" Kili yelled, almost close to tears.

Thorin grabbed his Nephews arm, so tight and hard it would leave bruises. He shoved him into a tree and whacked him against it.

"YOU ARE A DWARF! NOT AN ELF! A PRINCE!" Throin screamed so loud the company stood up in case Thorin hurt Kili. Kili was wincing as Thorin bashed him into the tree again.

"Ow! Let me go NOW!" Kilis shouted. "Let him go Thorin" said Balin, Fili was staring wide eyed on the ground.

Kili said 'let me go, your hurting' in Elvish, he didn't know why he just did.

Thorin whacked Kili hard enough for the tree to crack and Kilicried out. Fili jumped up with Dwalin and yanked Thorin away. "Kili...I'm sorry" he said as Fili helped his brother. The company was horrified at their leader. "Kili?" Thorin tried.

Kili looked at him as his brother led him away from the camp. The look was full of hurt, "I can't believe you did that" he said at his uncle.

"I'm sorry, Kili...i didn't mean to hurt you" Thorin said. Kili faced away from him, The night went on with a few comments and sympathetic head nods to Kili before the fire was put out and they slept.

* * *

Kili felt a hand shake him awake, Kili yawned and turned to see Thorin. "I need to talk" Thorin said, Kili got up, not wanting to argue and walked with Thorin.

"Were are we going?" Kili asked, "Here" They stopped about fifty metres from camp. "Kili, i didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry, i don't like elves, in fact i hate them...i think of them as traitors. I am sorry Kili, your my nephew and...and I-I love you" Thorin didn't look at Kili.

Kili hadn't heard his uncle say he loves him since he was a baby dwarfling! Instead of words, Kili pulled Thorin in for a hug and he grinned. "love you too, even though your a grumpy old- OW!" Kili cried and Thorin slapped his head playfully.

They made their way back to camp. Quietly Kili pulled out the golden chain and blew on it. "I am moving on from your borders, goodbye...maybe we will meet again" He whispered. The necklace grew cold and heavy before going back to normal.

Kili smiled and Went back to sleep.

**Would you like another chapter? HURT Kili in next one! **

**PLOT:**

**The company are ambushed by orcs, Thorin had an infected gash wound and Kili is well...(i won't give too much away but it is BAD). They must return to Rivendell but things go from bad to worse to terrible for Kili...**

**Anyhow, reviews and i update EVERYDAY! No lie, if i am ill i do it every other day! Thankyou x**


	2. Plans

_**Yeah...sorry! I could it Rivendale not Rivendell but i have changed it all and the summary! Hope you enjoy the next chapters, thankyou for the reviews x Oh, does anyone know a site i can go on where i can learn Tolkiens elvish language for my story? Thanks x**_

Chapter two

Kili couldn't help put wish he was eating the fruit and pastries back At Rivendell, He was stuck with lumpy porridge. Arwen and Minerà had insisted on him taking the disgusting liquid so when no one was looking, he rinsed his mouth out with it and put it back in his pack.

His necklace was getting cold so he took it off and looked at it, "The wind carries our messages Kili, i hope I see you soon too, goodbye" Kili heard, the voice was a whispy version of Minerà's and by the undisturbed faces of his friends, he presumed only he could here it.

Kili put it back on discreetly then began walking with the rest of the company. Kili felt someome grab his sword, "Who- Ugh, Fili give it back" Kili said, making a grab for it. Fili chuckled and moved.

"Fili" he growled but was smiling. Thorin turned, hearing his nephews chuckle. "Aw! Is little Kili to small?" Fili chuckled as Kili growled.

"Give it back!" Kili moaned, he tackled his brother and grabbed his sword. "You are definitely the evil brother" Kili said, "How so? Your the dark one" "I'm the youngest, handsome one and i am way more cheerful".

"Are you saying I'm miserable?" "No Fili, i am saying if anyone was evil it would be you" "Lies!" The brothers started playfully bickering until They reached the forest. Everything turned cold and dark and Kili shivered.

"Are you scared little brother?" Fili asked, "No!" "You are" "Am not" "are" "Not" "are" "not" They continued this until a twig snapped and the company froze.

"Kili...ready your bow" Thorin hissed, Kili slowly readied his bow nervously. The company drew their swords and an orcish battle cry rang out.

Orcs ran out from every angle, But the company was prepared, "Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. Kili shot with perfect aim and killed 4 but he was forced to use his sword.

As usual Fili and Kili fought next to eachother, Wargs swarmed out and They were almost overwhelmed. Thorin was hacking at wargs, slitting throats and stabbing at whatever non-dwarf came his way.

Fili turned to see a great big form lumbering at him, a warg. Before Fili could react the warg jumped on him and he grabbed a stick and shoved in his jaws. Stopping the beast from mauling him.

Kili turned to see Fili on the floor with A warg trying to maul him. Kili ran and slashed its back, he stabbed it in the back but it didn't falter.

Kili growled and brought the sword down on it's neck, he did it again and again and the head rolled off. Fili stood up, "Thanks, you could have found a cleaner way to do it though" Fili grinned.

Kili and Fili continued fighting, Dwalin swinging his axe and looking terrifying. All was looking good, Thorin looked around, orcs and Wargs littered the ground, dead.

Fili ran to help Ori who was struggling with two orcs against him. Together they fought them off. Kili sliced on orc across the chest before stabbing it.

He turned around and a scar-riddled orc stood there, before Kili had time to react he grabbed Kilis coat and pulled him forward. A sharp pain twisted in his side. The orc pulled the sword out and that caused Kili to cry out.

Thorin heard a agonising cry ring out, he turned and saw his youngest nephew clutching his side and fall to the ground.

Fili heard it too he spun around and saw exactly what Thorin saw. "KILI!" he shouted, both Fili and Thorin ran to him, beheading the Orc on their way.

Fili knelt down where Kili was unconscious, shaking him desperately. The orcs fled, knowing a defeat. "Kili? Kili!" Fili was really panicking. Thorin winced, a long deep gash on his arm bled heavily but Kili is what mattered now.

Gandalf pushed past and hovered his hand above Kili's forhead. "The blade has caused no severe damage...he is losing blood and the blade was poisoned" Gandalf said. "What do we do" snapped Thorin, scared stiff for his nephew.

"There is only one thing we can do...take him to Rivendell"

* * *

'No, no, no, no' thought Minerà, her and Arwen rushed down the halls to the healing house. Elrond had told them Kili was injured.

They ran in to see Thorin Oakensheild having his arm cleaned and stitched up (And he did not look happy about it). Then in the end bed Kili was lying unconscious. They rushed over, Thorin scowled and growled. The blonde dwarf was watching Kili being worked on.

They were stitching his wound up and it looked incredibly painful, they had given him a sleeping draught. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves didn't like how well they seemed to know Kili.

Arwen and Minerà kneeled by Kili, ignoring his brother's glare. "What happened to him?" Arwen asked in Elvish, "He was stabbed by an orc, the poison is being treated" a healer replied also in Elvish.

Minerà sighed, "Who are you?" Fili snapped, "I'm Minerà and this is Lady Arwen" she replied briskly, rather insulted by his tone. "Who are you?" "I'm Fili, Kili's brother".

"You look nothing alike, are you older?" Arwen asked, "Yes" She decided to stop asking questions, Fili obviously disliked them with a passion. "He shall be okay with the bleeding, the poison is causing a fever...he is severely ill" The healer said to Thorin.

Thorin couldn't speak, he couldn't loose his nephew, he meant the world to him, they both did. It was obvious to Thorin that Fili was biting back tears, his head bowed and eyes closed.

"You have a similar poison Master Thorin, we shall treat you but you _both _need rest" The healer insisted. Thorin grumbled and choose the bed opposite Kilis. Fili reluctantly left to join the others, after being practically dragged out by Gandalf and Bilbo.

Arwen smiled down at Kili and blessed him in Elvish, She would inform her father of Kili's condition. Minerà sat in a chair beside him. Staring down at him.

Thorin noticed she was young, Kilis age, maybe a few inches taller than Kili. Her hair was golden waves and reached to her waist, her eyes where deep blue and thoughtful. She was very beautiful. Thorin sat up.

"Why do you stay with my nephew?" he asked, she looked up, mildly shocked at his question. "Oh...we became good friends, Arwen and Elrond too, he is so sweet...and funny" she smiled. Thorin slowly nodded.

"There is something there...more than friendship, i see it in your eyes" he said, She looked up shocked. "Master Dwarf! I will not allow you accuse me off-" "You feel for him...don't you?" he narrowed his eyes, fury burning inside him.

Minerà tried to think of something to say but found nothing. "If I do or if i don't is no concern of yours!" she snapped, "How dare you!" Thorin growled, standing up.

"Excuse me?" "How dare you, he is a dwarven prince, you are an Elven healer, our enemy! It is bad enough you attempted to twist his mind by teaching him your cursed tongue but having feelings of love for my nephew!" Thorin was almost bellowing, Minerà jumped up.

"You do not deserve him as your kin Thorin Oakensheild!" she said befoee fleeing the room.

Thorin gazed down at his sleeping nephew, feeling light headed he sat on his own bed, letting sleep consume him.

* * *

Kili slowly woke up, he blinked a few times and gathered his bearings. He sat up slowly, his side felt like someone had ripped a chunk out. He lifted his shirt to see it bandaged, fresh.

Kili groaned and rubbed his head, he had a bad headache, he felt too hot as if he was in boiling water and he was dizzy and aching all over. He looked around, he was in the house of healing in Rivendell!

He was too weak to smile, it took most of his strength to sit up and now he slumped back down. Thorins form appeared in the doorway, a bandaged arm sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Kili? Kili!" he grinned, "Fili!" he called before walking upto Kili. "We thought you were going to die! Did i teach you nothing when you were a child? Be aware of everything!" Thorin was smiling, Kili smiled weakly back.

Fili burst in, eyes wide with shock and fear. He saw Kili awake and his eyes softened, breathing a sigh of relief he rushed to his side. "You idiot! You scared ne! I thought you were gonna die!" Fili said.

"Sorry" Kili mumbled, still tired. The room was filled with dwarves soon after, joking and laughing. "You were right about the pastries" whispered Fili. Kili nodded and smiled weakly, The dwarves all said goodbye and only Thorin and Fili remained with Dwalin.

"We thought you had died when it first happened Laddie!" said Dwalin, "You regain your strength and we'll be out of here soon enought aye?" Dwalin grinned and left him be.

Arwen and Elrond rushed in, smiling. "Kili! Your awake!" squealed Minerà, "You seem to keep coming back to us" smiled Arwen, the room seemed to light up. Kili smiled.

Fili stiffened and set his face into a stone mask, Thorin also stiffened and glared, especially at Minerà.

"You always seem to get yourself hurt" Arwen grinned at him, "Ladies...i think my nephew needs rest" Thorin said coldly. Arwen gave Kili a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek, much to Fili and Thorins displeasure and wished the dwarves well before leaving.

Minerà gave Thorin an Icy look. "You may try to keep me away but it will never work" she snapped, she turned back to Kili and smiled, "Get well soon Kili, i wish you well dear...friend" she smiled and left.

Thorin relaxed and filled Fili in on the details of his and Minerà's conversion, while Kili asleep. Well, they thought he was asleep, Kili heard every word.

* * *

Minerà crept into Kilis room, the healers had given him medicine to fight the poison and he was doing well but had a fever. The other dwarfs had insisted on staying as a group, sleeping on there bed rolls in a glass conservatory.

Kili was awake and looked over to see Minerà walk in and sit in the chair. "Minerà?, i heard my uncle tell my brother what you said...do you have other feeling for me? Beside friendship?" Kili whispered, the room was dark.

Minerà looked down, "You make me feel happy, like a normal person. I am different to other elves, like you are different to other dwarves. Our races have history but we can overcome that Kili...i love you, not as a friend but as something else" she admitted.

Kili was silent, carefully going through things in his mind. When he was ready he cleared his throat. "Minerà, you are beautiful, caring and Fun. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you...but we cannot, our history is to great and our families would _definitely _hate it" Kili said regrettably.

"Who cares! I do not! If we want to be together then we could! Name one thing that could stop us" Minerà hissed.

"Height difference, race history, families, homes, life style" he listed, Minerà growled lightly.

"I can get Gandald to make me shorter, who cares about history it is now, If out families cared for us they would want us to be happy, we can start a home in a knew location Kili! And finally, i am used to a high life, you a normal life but if what i hear from lord Elrond is true...we can make Erebor our home" Minerà answered.

Kili was silent, Minerà breathed heavily. "Will you wait?" He asked, "Pardon?" "When we reclaim Erebor and i am prince we can do all of those things!" Kili grinned.

"Really! Yes! Of course i will wait, you are worth it" Minerà hugged Kili, letting him go when he winced and gasped. "You don't mind about being a dwarf?" he chuckled, "No!". They laughed and spent the night talking and planning.

Unaware A person outside had heard everything. They didn't know whether or not to tell Thorin...

_**So who's overheard them? More hurt Kili next chapter and a little less romance, THORIN will be SO angry and thats when Kili is hurt and oh i have so much planned! PLEASE REVIEW! X**_


End file.
